


My Brother

by AntOne7324



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eccomiah, Multi, Set In The Episodes - The Last Laugh and Smile Like You Mean It, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Jeremiah's thoughts and feelings after hearing about Jerome's death and resurrection with some Eccomiah thrown into the mix





	1. Death

Before he met Bruce Wayne and fell into a vat of chemicals. Before he plunged Gotham City into total darkness and cutting it off from the outside world. And most certainly before he became The Joker. Deep in the bowls of his highly constructed Labyrinth, Jeremiah Valeska has his eyes locked onto one of his screen monitors where he was watching the Channel 9 News Station of a hostage situation taking place at the Gotham Children's Hospital Gala involving his younger brother and Bruce Wayne

Ever since Jerome broke out of Arkham Asylum with a couple of other deranged lunatics which they would go on to form an infamous group known as The Maniacs, Jeremiah had been keeping a close eye on the news channel for what Jerome may do next and whether or not if Jerome will be coming after him

Jeremiah hopes the day will never come when Jerome finally tracks down his older brother and prepare to exact revenge. But if that day does come then Jeremiah will be ready for him

A young blonde woman only known as Ecco who is also Jeremiah's devoted assistant stands beside the chair in which Jeremiah is currently sitting in. She sees Jerome's devilish mugshot grin on the screen monitor and rolled her eyes "Him again"

" Yes.......him again" Jeremiah simply replied while keeping his eyes on the monitor

" It's sad! Your brother feels the compulsive need to be in the spotlight and have everyone watching him. Instead of killing Bruce Wayne, Jerome allows the GCPD or anyone who's willing to stand up to that freak a chance to take him down" Ecco said as she now watched a short video feed a trapped civilian had taken of Jerome holding Bruce Wayne with a knife under Bruce's neck and giggling like a schoolgirl

Jeremiah sighed " What else can you expect from Jerome? He's always been this way....ever since we were little. Even if it meant picking on me" he slightly adjusted his glasses

Ecco looked at Jeremiah " I'm sorry you had to have a brother like that" knowing all the horrible stories of the things Jerome would do to Jeremiah, or so she thought

" Sadly you can't choose who you end up with" Jeremiah finally turned his head to look up at Ecco " At least I have you" he half-smiled at her which prompt Ecco to smile back at him

The monitor screen switched to a male news reporter with a breaking news bulletin reading - Jerome Valeska: Dead

Jeremiah immediately turns the volume up so he could hear the full story on his brother's death

" Ladies and gentlemen if you are just joining us, Jerome Valeska has been killed by a man named Theo Galavan. Jerome was one of six inmates that broke out of Arkham Asylum and formed The Maniax with Jerome as their leader. Their crimes spread chaos and terror throughout Gotham leading to an invasion at the GCPD where it's police captain Sarah Essen was brutally murdered. Then Jerome and his Maniax would turn their attention onto Gotham Children's Hospital Gala, taking Bruce Wayne and Dr. Leslie Tompkins as his hostages. After failing to convince Jerome to let the hostages go, Theo Galavan would use Jerome's own knife and stab him in the side of the neck. Bringing an end to Jerome and the Maniax's reign of terror for good"

Jeremiah showed no signs of sadness in the wake of Jerome's death. All he did was scoffed and shake his head "Good riddance, I say. The idiot had it coming" he said coldly

" I know you two didn't get along very well" Ecco looked at her boss again " He wasn't the ideal brother or person, but he was your brother after all. It's ok if you do feel something for him" she said in a comforting tone

Jeremiah met his assistant's gaze and shrugs his shoulders " Why would I? All Jerome was is a short-sighted psychopath. He could never think of the bigger picture in anything he showed an interest in. Always doing things from the top of his head and in the end, it got himself killed. Afterall he did try to burn me in my bed" he turned his gaze back onto the monitor screen which now showed Theo Galavan explaining his actions

Theo Galavan looked into the camera pointed at him " If there was a chance I could go back and deal with Jerome in a different way, I would. But Jerome left me no choice, he couldn't be reasoned with. It was either my life or Bruce Wayne's who already lost his parents to a senseless murder a year ago. Something inside told me to take action.....put a stop to Jerome's reign of terror and so I did"

" He's cute," Ecco remarked while looking at Theo's handsome facial features

" He's full of himself" Jeremiah replied before pressing a button that switched the monitor screen into pitch-black

Jeremiah turned his chair to Ecco's direction and sighed with relief " I suppose I don't have to worry about him trying to find me anymore" he smiled at Ecco before pulling her onto his lap and straddling it

Ecco smirked at Jeremiah as he placed her hands on Jeremiah's shoulders " Mr. Valeska! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me"

" My dear sweet Ecco forever my Echo, there will never be another like you" Jeremiah smirked back before kissing Ecco on the lips softly with Ecco kissing him back


	2. Risen

Jeremiah sat comfortably on the sofa reading an engineering book until he noticed Ecco entering his room pale-faced, it's almost as if she had seen a ghost

" Ecco! What's wrong?" Jeremiah asked as he lowered his book to look at her

" You need to see this" Ecco replied grimly and beckoned for her beloved to follow her into the control room of Jeremiah's underground labyrinth

Jeremiah noticed by the urgency in his assistant's voice and the way she was looking at him, it had to have been something important in order to not only catch his attention but clearly spooking Ecco in the process

But what could it be? It can't be Jerome because he died a year ago and no one else knows the location of where they are

" Just tell me what it is," Jeremiah said, not taking his eyes off of Ecco

Ecco kept her pale-faced expression on her boyfriend " You won't believe me if I told you. You need to see this for yourself" she said ominously. Even she still couldn't believe it, there wasn't a logical or possible explanation for what she had just seen

Jeremiah nodded " Ok" he gets up from the sofa and started following her back into the control room " You look as though you've just seen Jerome outside our front door" he joked, trying to lighten the mood

" Which is impossible because he died a year ago and to my knowledge, no one else knows about our location"

Ecco didn't say anything in reply and just lead Jeremiah to the control room. She would have smiled and maybe even laughed at Jeremiah's joke if she had not seen something that is going to clearly shake her boyfriend to the very core

As they arrived back into the control room, one of the monitor screens had been turned on to the channel 9 news channel with the same male reporter that Jeremiah and Ecco had seen a year ago confirming Jerome's death. Only this time it appeared to be the exact opposite

Jeremiah immediately scanned the bulletin which sent chills up and down his spine, his eyes widened to the horror of what it read

Jerome Valeska: Resurrected

"What?" Jeremiah turned to Ecco who only nodded at him " How is?" he turned back to the screen which now showed a live feed of his brother, alive and well. The only difference is that Jerome's face had several staples around it as if someone had cut his face off for whatever sick reason and dressed in police uniform

Jerome looked into the camera " Hi! Some of you may know, I died" he rolled his eyes " Take it from me. Death is...dull. But coming back? That is something" his face formed that horrible grin he was well known for " Leave it to death to give you a whole new perspective on life" he walks away from the camera to reveal he had a hostage with him strapped to a chair surrounded by barrels of gasoline and dynamite " And I'd like to share that with you. Oh, officer, you look terrible" he mocked as he brings out a lighter and shows it to the camera " Tonight Gotham....in the darkness, there are no rules. So tonight Gotham. Do what you want. Kill who you want and when morning comes......you shall be....reborn"

The resurrected anarchist would then use the lighter to light up a long stick attached to the dynamite surrounding his hostage

Jeremiah sees Jerome talking to hostage almost as if he personally knew him before leaving his hostage to die before the feed was cut to pitch black. All he could think is how was it possible for Jerome or anyone for that matter to come back from the dead. You only see things like this in movies, tv shows or comic books

Then again this wasn't the first time someone had managed to return from the dead. There was the incident of Theo Galavan's sudden return as Azrael late last year, but Jeremiah took no notice because he was busy working on other things at the time

But to see Jerome back and crazier than ever was an unwelcome sight and with him back, there is always that possibility of him trying to track down Jeremiah again

" How is this possible? No one should be able to comeback from being dead" Jeremiah asked to no one in particular

Ecco looked at Jeremiah " The man Jerome killed was Dwight Pollard. He was an Indian Hill scientist and a Morgue Worker. Apparently, Indian Hill was home to illegal and unethical experiments that included the resurrection of the dead. Dwight has also founded a cult dedicated to Jerome for his chaos" she informed 

" Theo Galavan was also brought back at Indian Hill but under a masked vigilante named Azrael before meeting his demise again"

Jeremiah nodded as he looked back at the monitor screen " Looks like we're on the look out for my brother again. Just great"


End file.
